Last Words
by xbeckyiscoolx
Summary: If you want to be confused completely, go ahead and read this. It's for a roleplay I'm in. This story is Rufus ShinRaxSeamus Finnigan... yes, you read that right. My friend insists it's her OTP, so here it is. Please enjoy. Review if you want.


Soooo don't ask. It's for a Roleplay that my friend runs and I'm in. She insists that Rufus ShinRa/Seamus Finnigan is her OTP, so... I wrote this for her.

If you're interested in that roleplay, you could always join by the way ;) wizdomic(underscore)valor at livejournal. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus ShinRa stared at the folded letter in front of him. It was rare that he got mail from home, and when he did it was never the best of news. He looked up at his tawny brown owl and sighed, "It's bad, isn't it?" Knowing the owl wouldn't answer, he looked back to the letter. It was nice parchment, with a wax seal on it. _Of course, it would kill Dad to be the least bit informal, even with his own damn son…_

Finally deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere just looking at the thing, he carefully unfolded it and started to read the scrawling script on it.

_Dear Rufus,_

_My company is building a new office in a new town. This would mean we have to move. After talking it over, your mother and I have decided that it is in your best interest that you finish your school at another location._

_We will pick your up at 8:00 tonight. A great man once said, "Your thoughts are the architects of your destiny." Be prepared, my boy._

_Sincerely,_

_President ShinRa _

Rufus groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Hogwarts. _Especially_ not to go see "_President ShinRa"_. Frankly his father, his business, and his morals were of no interest to him. He'd rather just live his own life than live it in his father's, rather large, shadow.

Grumbling he folded his letter and stood. As he turned to walk from the Great Hall he was knocked off balance by a certain brunette something tackling him. The brunette continued in covering Rufus's eyes from behind. "Gess whoooo!" he said in a slurred Irish drawl.

Rufus couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Seamus. How are you?"

The other took his hands away from Rufus's eyes and slumped backwards a little, his usually bright grin plastered on his face. "Howd yeh know it was me?" Rufus laughed again. His best friend could be so weird…

_Best friend… _The thought hit him like a rock falling into his stomach. He'd have to leave his best friend forever. They'd finally gotten back from summer break, and now he had to leave again. And he hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Seamus--…

"Why the long face, eh?" Seamus's happy grin turned worried. It wasn't like Rufus to be upset. Apathetic, yes. But never upset. Worried and ShinRa just didn't mix very well.

Rufus felt that sick feeling in his stomach. That feeling that he was about to let someone dear to him down. He couldn't do it. Not here, not now. He'd wait till later. When they could have more privacy. "Nothing." He smiled slightly at his friend. "Hey, can I meet you at the front doors around 7:30 tonight? There's something I need to tell you."

Seamus looked a bit taken-aback. "Well sure, I guess." The look on his face was obviously confused. What was with Rufus?

"Thanks." Rufus ShinRa patted his friend on the shoulder and once again turned to leave the Great Hall. He walked slowly, and the whole way to his dorm he thought over how to tell his friend. The whole time he packed he thought about how to tell him. The whole way down to the front hall he thought over a way to say it.

And there he was, waiting for him. An awkward grin on his face as he waved to his friend. Rufus's face was somber as he approached the other, bags in hand.

Seamus's smile faltered as a realization hit him. "What's this?" He feared the answer.

"I'm leaving." Rufus put it simply, when it was not simple at all.

"For how long?" Seamus couldn't look him in the eye.

"For…ever." Their eyes met. Disappointed gaze met disappointed gaze. It was too much to take. Rufus walked past him and left, without another word.

He'd never even gotten to tell him. Tell him he loved him.

And Seamus watched him go, knowing he wouldn't see him for a very long time, maybe never again. He watched without a word. To think, he'd never even gotten to tell him. Tell him he loved him…


End file.
